


You're Making Me Blush

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blushing, Cockblocking, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Eye Candy, Eye Sex, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fraternization, Idiots in Love, In which Joker is a cockblock, Indecent thoughts, Lust, Mutual Desire, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Rules, Soulmates, Trust, Two dorks in lust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Willpower, bending the rules, interruptions, mutual feelings, regulations, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written for the Tumblr writing prompt "You're making me blush!" However it has been edited since I originally posted it on my tumblr. This was a little tough figuring where in the Shenko relationship I wanted to put this, if it was during, it would’ve turned smutty knowing me, but I wanted to put it before their official beginning, because it doesn’t hurt to look right? I also wanted to set the premise of Joker being a cockblock. ;)





	You're Making Me Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchizoidFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoidFreak/gifts).



Alyss sat on the table in the mess, one leg draped over the other as Kaidan tinkered with the panel outside her quarters. She’d come from talking to Joker in the cockpit and stopped in her tracks when she saw him, slipping silently behind him and hopping up on the table, just taking a moment to watch. He stretched his arms over his head; her eyes glued to the flexing muscles of his arms and back, not to mention his amazing hindquarters and perfect thighs...the BDUs left little to the imagination. And her imagination was in overdrive.

His black hair was styled and perfect and his muscles filled out his uniform perfectly; Alyss couldn't help but stare, biting her lower lip to hide a smirk as she found herself with the urge to trace the well-defined and smooth lines of his muscles with her tongue; the things she wanted to do to him—with him. Lavender eyes raked up and down his body, his shirt riding up a little as he worked, the newly exposed tanned skin catching her attention, her gaze infused with appreciation and heat. She took it all in, scrutinizing his every move with her arms crossed over her chest; he was taking his sweet time with whatever he was doing, having not been alerted to her presence, and there was a little more time to stoke the fires of her indecent mind. A little indulgence wasn’t a bad thing. And besides, watching Kaidan, working or not, was the best part of her day, even if it got her all hot and bothered with no outlet.

She had to be careful or she could end up distracted from her real purpose: find and stop Saren before he could do any real harm.

Kaidan turned and caught her eye, smiling sweetly at her, unaware that she’d been devouring the sight of him. He cocked his head to one side. Why did he have to look so adorable like that, head tilted to the left, as he watched her? She hoped he didn't see the lust shadowing her eyes. Nervously, she reached up to fiddle with her hair, tugging it out of the ponytail she had it in, letting her long black hair cascade down around her shoulders and frame her face making Kaidan hold his breath; he loved it when she let her hair down. Commander Alyss Shepard had never wanted to break the rules of fraternization more than she did right then; the look on his handsome face and the dare behind his chocolate eyes had her wanting to throw regulations and inhibitions out the airlock...

“God, you're beautiful.” She breathed.

“Commander, please. You’re making me blush.”

Not that he minded the compliment, especially coming from her. He knew he should keep his distance, but something about her was drawing him in, making him want to get to know her better, protect her. Maybe it was the aura of power she exuded, that didn’t come from her N7 training and the rank of Commander; it came from her very soul, but underneath, there was a certain vulnerability—hidden where no one could see, she was headstrong, determined, inherently good, and crazy sexy beautiful; Kaidan would be the first to admit that he was very attracted to her—for more than just her looks, though those were incredible too. It was her presence; the way she inspired him to be better without even trying...she was protective of everyone around her, even if she didn't know them well, if at all, like Jenkins.

Kaidan watched her for a moment, grinning as she clapped her hands over her mouth; had she actually said those words out loud? She’d meant to just think it, keep everything hidden, but the smile her remark elicited sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes roamed over every inch of her body. The sexual tension in the room was palpable, and for a moment it seemed like they were the only two people in the galaxy. A blip from her omnitool was just what they needed to pull them both back to reality, stopping whatever this thing happening between them was—a message from Joker blinked at her. Her face went crimson as she read it.

“ _If you decide to jump Kaidan's bones, try to make it to your quarters. Also, if you two have sex Ashley owes me twenty credits, so don't stop on my account. -J._ ”

Joker certainly knew how to kill a mood, it had been horrible idea to give him access to the cameras, especially when he thought he was helping and keeping her in line. If they hadn't become fast friends she would've hated him for it. A large part of her was angry and frustrated that he’d interrupted, but a smaller, more rational part of her, was glad he had—when they were around each other, they shredded every scrap of control they had. It wasn't a good thing, and definitely something no one else should hear about: fraternization on the Normandy between Commander Shepard and her lieutenant, would spell out disaster....the Alliance Brass would have a field day. Someone needed to put up the wall, and she sighed heavily, realizing she had to be the one to do it, whether she wanted to or not...and she really didn't want to, wanting to see where they could take this despite all the rules and regulations telling her otherwise. She’d caught Kaidan watching her out of the corner of her eye, on multiple occasions, ever since that slip up in the Citadel when he’d called her beautiful, taking full advantage of that fact even when she shouldn't.

“I should go.” She muttered, sliding off the table. “We'll talk later, Kaidan.”

He nodded, wondering how she always got him so wound up inside. “I’d like that…”

It was his turn to watch her as she walked away, forcing herself to remain calm instead of bolt for the nearest door and hiding inside until the blushing stopped, not catching the blush across his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He found himself studying her from the corner of his eye, thinking about how beautiful she was for what wasn’t the first time. Kaidan released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, as she left him alone with his thoughts—his thoughts of her, a couple of them indecent. He knew she didn’t intend to rile him up and get under his skin, pushing them over the line of CO and subordinate…but that was exactly what had happened since they'd been catapulted into each other's lives. It was a dangerous line they were toeing—a line they shouldn’t cross, but part of each of them was secretly hoping they would tumble over it together.

Alyss Shepard had caught his eye in the time they’d been working together.


End file.
